An Enigma Of Love
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Sometimes in life things happen that you can't explain. An enigma. The supernatural, miracles, magic and curses. Little did the Titans know, love is also one of those things. OC warning!


Emma: So, this is my new story, an excuse to use my new OC basically. So, before I get into the disclaimers and such, let me give a brief description of Spec- which is her new nickname. Spectrum, better known as Naomi Anya Esperanza, is AJ and Joy's distant cousin. She is related to them on their father's side, and all the girls get their powers from their Baba Abuela, who was a Cherokee Shaymin years before them. Spec has the power to bending reality- laws of physics, light, sound, ect. -as well as compulsion, which basically means she can confuse people. She doesn't really look like AJ or Joy because she takes after the Jaisons side, not the Hansons- AJ and Joy's mother's maiden name.

Another new OC we're bringing in is Olivia's doing. His name is Raine Chance Hillridge, and I'm naming him for Link his hero name. His mother was a French Heiress, and his father an English Shaymin-Seer. They'd meet by chance and have a love affair, Raine being the Product. His powers- the ability to see and manifest spirits as well as use their energy -is from his dad, and his French accent his mom. His mother passed in recent years and he's been traveling Europe training himself. He met Arrow- our little Cupid OC Amylee -when they were each nine and in a "gifted" boarding school together, in Paris.

So, without ruining the plot, I do believe that's a good intro to our new OC. We don't own TT, just our ideas and our OC! Hope you enjoy!

An Enigma of Love  
>Chapter 1: Enter The Spectrum<p>

The girl in herself was an enigma; she stood five foot six in her two inch platform boots, and her body was all lithe angles, subtle curves, and mystery. She had auburn hair- a color that shimmered between gold, brown, and red -and golden tan skin. Her eyes were the most mysterious of all though; they shimmered between all different shades as her mood changed. As she approached the large T-Tower, they were a curious neon greem; an acid lime color that was both intrigueing and odd. She blew her bangs back, her hair in a severe bob around her heart-shaped face, and began the climb to the door. She didn't waste time on knocking, rather slid through the door as if it were a smooth waterfall, not steel and alien metal.

The girl's name is Naomi Esperanza, or Spectrum as her hero counterparts prefer to name her. She wore a navy tanktop with interlocking silver "V's" and black sleeves over a silver mini skirt, also with navy "V's", navy tights, and her trust black boots. She held no weapons, and only had a light army sack with her worldly possessions, yet she smiled and seemed to weild sunshine in her being, as she walked up the tower stairs and towards the living room.

"Told you she wouldn't knock Bird Boy," a know-it-all British accent split the air as Spectrum entered the Titan's lair. The small ebony haired pcychic in question scurried forth to hug her shorter cousin, her taller monotonous twin right behind." Guys, this is our cousin Naomi, she's related on dad's side, not mum's."

"Meaning that's why she looks like our dad and not like us and mum," Joy said with a shurg." I should also warn she's-"

"Ooooh! He's green!" Spectrum cried, pointing at Beast Boy. She grinned as her eyes shifted to a happy electric blue." And they have purple hair!" she gawked at the Roth sisters. Falcon and Raven shared a confused stare before Spectra shifted her eyes to the others. "And he looks like a stop light! Is she an alien? And why is he half robot?" Starfire giggled with amusement while the boys only watched, bewildered. "How come he won't take that iPod outta his ears?" Bohusk was only vaugely aware of what was going on, hazel eyes flickering to the child who was now interrogating Swift. "And why does she look like those three combined?"

"-hyper and extremely perky..." Joy finished. Spectrum bounced about, saying hello and introducing herself, before Joy continued." Naomi-"

"Spectrum Cuz, I haven't gone by Naomi since I was ten," Spectrum said.

"Can I call you Spec?" BB asked with a grin. The auburn haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Fine, Spectrum sent us a letter last week, saying our Baba was trying to make contact," Joy said.

"Baba was the one who gave our family powers, remember," AJ said," And we need a medium to get her message."

"Why can't one of you or us do that?" Raven asked. AJ shook her head, but Spec spoke.

"Since we're related to Baba, and you're all basically family, we can't connect to her spirit," Spec explained," Cardinal Shayman rule. We need a new Shayman. Don't you have a friend, Arrow? She has spiritual ties right?"

"I think so." Falcon answered, her arms folded over her chest in thought. "She mentioned she had a friend who could talk to the dead. Didn't get his name, but we can call her up if need be."

"Oh, would you!" Spectra pleaded, already within an inch's distance of the middle Roth. Her hands clapped together and her eyes a pretty shade of brown.

"Sure..." Falcon stepped back a few feet and took her comunicator from her cloak's pocket. She pressed a few buttons, connecting to the female archer. Within seconds, a redhaired, dark skinned girl with ruby eyes flickered onto the tiny screen.

"Hey, Nessa!" the girl chimed happily. "What's up?"

"Nice to see ya, Amylee. Listen, we have a chick here who needs to contact the spirit world. In order to do that, we need a medium. You once mentioned you had a friend that could do that, right?"

"Yeah! His name is Raine. He's not from around here, so i'll have to go find him. See ya in a day or so!"

Falcon snapped the communicator shut only to be engulfed by a huge hug via Spec.

"Oooh! Thank you Nessie!" Spec giggled." Baba has been visiting my dreams! I just know its an urgent message! It means soooo much that you're helping!"

Nessa managed a nervous giggle and tried to extract herself from the hug and shot AJ and Joy desperate looks; Arrow couldn't arrive soon enough.

333

And arrive she did; the girl with deep brown skin, red hair and eyes arrived towing her brother and her friend, four days later. It was clear Apollo was her brother, same skin tone, eyes and facial structure. The only shocking difference was his golden blonde hair. She burst into the Titan's living room while Spec was teaching BB an asian tofu recpie that made stir fry taste real.

"Hullo all!" Arrow called with a smile. She was bombarded by Spec before she could speak again.

"Is this him?" Spec asked glancing at both boys." Or him? Which one will help me get to Baba? Why is your hair so red and your skin so dark? Its pretty! Like Cousin AJ's eyes! Are you the Arrow girl?"

"She certainly doesn't waste time..." Arrow chuckled. Nessa nodded tiredly next to AJ from the table. Spec was lovely, a wonderful caring girl with a heart of gold, but she never stopped! Her energy was limitless and she was very naïve in things Nessa imagined she needn't be. In alot of way, Spec reminded the team of Starfire, but with insane energy." Nessa seems very exhausted by this energy..."

"Nessie doesn't like how hyper I am," Spec smiled. She turned her eyes up to the boy beside Arrow and her brother. The boy towered over Spec- a meager five foot four on flat foot -and had golden honey eyes against medium colored skin- more tan then white -and sandy blonde hair. Spec folded her arms behind her back and studied the boy, giving a soft smile." Hi, I'm Naomi... Call me Spectrum, or Spec like BB likes to."

Nessa perked up when she realized there was something in the air that hadn't been in days: silence. She jumped over the table top, ran to the blonde boy's side, and glanced between him and Spec.

"I think I love you," Nessa said in shock. Bohusk made a smart remark but Nessa cut her boyfriend off." Seriously! She hasn't stopped talking since she got here! What did you do?"

Instead of answering, the tall boy stepped around Nessa and smiled at Spec. He took her tiny hand in his larger, calloused one and gave it a soft, old fashioned peck. Spec's cheeks colored a light pink and she giggled gently at the gesture.

"Plaisir de vous rencontrer belle dame," The boy smiled. Luckily, Spec spoke French and she colored again at the mention of "beautiful". The boy's eyes twinkled lightly." My name iz Raine Hillridge, you may call my Raine, or Link. Whichever you prefer."

Spec smiled at the soft French lilt to his words and nodded. Nessa was still a little awestruck by the silenced girl, and shook her head; meanwhile, Joy and AJ were having a mental conversation, their palms touching, and giving their cousin frantic glances. The girl never before had been like this; Raine's calm, stoic, demeanor seemed to soothe her, and this excited the girls. Spec smiled at the introduction and her eyes shifted a dreamy lilac.

"You're the one who will help us," Spec said boldly.

"Well Miss Naomi, I hope I can," Raine said gently. Spec didn't even comment on his use of her name, she only smiled more. This stunned the group only further; this was making to be a very interesting mission

"I'll need a few minutes of complete silence." Raine continued, moving towards the center of the room. He stood motionless with eyes closed and muscles tense.

The air was damp with spiritual energy, something all the magical beings in the room were well aware of. Raven grasped her sister's hand, rapidly becoming dizzy from the energy. Falcon, in turn, grabbed onto Swift who seemed to be handling things better. She only stared with wide indigo eyes at the new mystery man.

A minute later, his eyes glowed white. Signaling he'd crossed over. Now, he'd have to wait for the spirit to grasp onto his lifeforce

Spec, to the group's disbelief, not only stayed quiet, but kept her eyes glued on Raine and clasped her hands before her, intent on what was happening. She jumped when a voice spilled from Raine's lips; it was not his own though.

"I have a message for my grand daughters," Baba's voice spilled from Raine's lips. Spec hopped closer and nodded." To receive this message one of them must travle to the tallest mountain in the west of the Great Unknown... Materialize my spirit there, so I may offer my message and the powers all three girls have always been promised."

With that, the white light faded, and Raine slumped over. Spec wrapped her thin arm about his waist and helped support him. The tall boy nodded thanks and murmured a few French astonishments as well as thank yous to Spec. The young girl nodded silent still, waiting.

"That was amazing," Raine smiled. He let Spec lead him to the couch." Was the message helpful?"

"One of us has to travel to Las Vegas to that huge mesa outside of the city and get a message from Baba," Joy said in her normal deadpan. AJ nodded and each twin looked at Spec." We think you and Spec should go... Better her since she had the dreams. If you two don't mind that is..."

"I don't mind..." Spec said softly. She was rubbing Raine's shoulders- which were stiff from his powers -and stopped waiting on his reply. Raine smiled gently and nodded.

"I suppose we're off to Vegas then..."

333

Emma: the French translates to: "Pleasure to meet you beautiful lady". Vegas! The one major city I haven't had my OC in :3 next chpts all Livi and its the trip and arrival to Vegas, which they'll spend a week in before the message can be received. R&R kids! 


End file.
